


PCS Orders

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: Jack has to break some news to Daniel.This is not a happy story. Romance, smooshiness, future fic. Pre Season Nine so it could turn out to be an AU.





	PCS Orders

Daniel rapped quickly on the open door of General O'Neill's office. Jack looked up at the face of his best friend and motioned him to come inside.

"Come on in, Daniel, and shut the door wouldya?"

As the younger man entered the room, he noticed the curtain over the starmap window was closed to stop any prying eyes from watching. Daniel dropped casually into the comfortable chair facing the desk. "So, what's up?"

Jack looked at him, unfolded a piece of official documentation and slid it across the desk top. "I wanted you to hear this from me, not through the grapevine."

"What?" Daniel asked, suddenly concerned by his friend's somber demeanor. He leaned forward and caught the piece of paper as it slipped toward him. Adjusting his glasses, he peered down at the official writing. "Wow."

"Wow indeed," Jack replied, eyes watching his friend carefully for a reaction.

Daniel looked up at him, a serious expression of concern on the handsome face. "Whose idea was this?"

"Well, since it's signed by the President of the United States, I'm assuming he had something to do with it. That's not normal on PCS orders."

"So, you didn't . . . ?"

"Nope," Jack got up and walked around the desk to perch on the corner closest to where Daniel sat. "Scuttlebutt has it that George is finally retiring from the Air Force from his post as Commander of Homeworld Security and when the President asked for his input on his replacement, he gave him my name." He shook his head. "He probably thinks he's doing me a favor."

Daniel looked at him oddly. "How so?"

"It's a promotion to Major General. After a year's commitment, I can retire as a two-star." Jack stretched his long legs out between Daniel's. "That's a nice pay raise."

"But the SGC . . . who'll command the SGC?"

"Oh, I'm sure that's already been decided," the General answered. "At least I'll have a leash on whoever it is and I'll still have some control over them." He smiled. "No more experimental weapons going through the wormhole."

"At least there's that." Daniel nodded remembering the last time.

"So, you want the house?" Jack asked suddenly.

His friend considered it for a long moment. "You know," Daniel began thoughtfully. "I was just offered a position on a dig by an old friend of mine. I think I might take a break from saving the universe and see if I can find something else to do . . . for now."

Jack nodded. "I understand. I'll be in Washington D.C. for at least a year or two. You can pop in and out whenever you want." Jack grinned at him. "After all, the Smithsonian is there."

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"Plenty of reasons for two old cronies to get together."

"Old cronies? Is that what we are?"

Jack stood up, came around the desk and leaned over the chair Daniel was sitting in. He caught the younger man behind the neck and pulled him close. "Oh, I'd say we're a bit more than that." Jack bent down and gently grazed over the full lips trapped beneath his.

"Mmm," Daniel sighed up into his mouth. "I certainly hope so."

"It's just . . . well . . . " He released the beloved face and looked into the limpid blue eyes.

"We can't be together there."

"I'm sorry, babe." Jack pulled back to a safe distance. "You know I was gonna retire from this position so we could be together. I never expected this to happen."

"I know." Daniel exhaled and looked away. "But this, this is more important, at least more important than us."

"No, Danny. No. Never that," his partner said quickly with a shake of the head. "But this is an important position . . . one that might make the difference between peace, and well, who knows what." Jack sat back on the desk's edge. "Word is Carter is getting orders too, and we both know that Teal'c wants to get back to Chulak and the rebellion. I can't just run off and live happily ever after right now." He grinned at the younger man. "You know the saying . . . old soldiers never die."

"They just fade away?"

"Nah, they get killed or reassigned first." He shook his head, then looked searchingly at his partner. "Danny, will you wait for me?"

"Do I have a choice?" The younger man tilted his head and looked at him curiously. "Would anything I say make a difference?"

Jack regarded him solemnly. "Truthfully, not in this." He bowed his head. "Can you forgive me . . . can we still be together when it's is all over?"

Daniel looked down at his hands. "Jack, I've waited a long time to get what we have now . . . I guess I can wait a year . . . or two. And there's nothing to forgive, you have to do what's right . . . and this is definitely very right . . . for you and the world."

The older man sighed. "Two years . . . that sounds so long when you say it, Danny."

"Like you said, I can always visit." Daniel tried to put an upward beat to his words. "And you can always take vacations and visit me on digs."

Jack nodded. "See, it won't be so bad."

"No. We can manage . . . for a year or two."

"Sure, sure we can. And hey, you probably won't even ascend anytime soon."

"And you won't get your brains upgraded by a repository of the Ancients."

"I'll be able to play some golf."

"And I'll be able to actually be an Archaeologist."

"But remember, New Year's Day, Easter, Memorial Day, Fourth of July . . . "

"Labor Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and of course Christmas . . . "

"Groundhog Day."

"President's Day."

"Martin Luther King Day."

"Saint Patrick's Day."

"Saint Stephen's Day."

"Pentecost."

"Pulaski Day."

"Pulaski Day?"

"Sure, he was a great Polish hero." Jack smiled at his friend.

"Any day is fine with me, General O'Neill."

"You're so easy, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel stood up and took one step into the desk, right between Jack's legs. He grabbed the older man by the shoulders and pulled him into a long, deep, hard kiss. "Only for you General O'Neill, sir . . . and you'd better remember that."

"I'll never forget it, babe. Don't you worry."

After a moment, Daniel stepped back and smoothed his fatigue shirt over his front, willing his erection to disappear. He looked at Jack. "Tonight?"

"You can bet your life on it."

"I love you Jack O'Neill."

"I know, babe, I know it for sure."

There was another knock on the door to the General's office. Jack made a face. "That will be Carter."

Daniel nodded. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, it's a date."

Daniel turned and walked swiftly to the door. As he opened it, Sam Carter entered. The two friends nodded and passed by each other exchanging smiles.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Close the door, Carter. I want to show you something."

Daniel left, nodding at Walter on his way out, his mind already planning for their evening together.


End file.
